Time to Shock and Awe You
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: There's not enough fanfics featuring Leduc so I'm gonna' make one now. Peacock takes Leduc out to a diner to have some fun. Soon they run into Cerebella and a brawl ensues. As the fight between leduc and Cerebella continues she grows feelings for him him. One thing for sure is Cerebella will have what she wants.


**My first skullgirls story featuring MY DUDE LEDUC XD!**

**Medici Towers**

"Vitale I'm going out for a bit." Cerebella informed.

"Whoa hold on there Cerebella. Before you go I need to give you your next assignment." Vitale replied.

"What is it?" Cerebella asked.

Vitale handed her a picture of a teenage girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She appeared to be wearing lipstick too. "See that girl in the picture your holding? Her name is Sarah Denmark and I need you to bring her here alive. Understand?" Vitale instructed. Cerebella nodded. " I see. Another low down stealing from the family huh?" Cerebella asked. Vitale shook his head. He then gave Cerebella a serious look.

"Let's just say..Mr. Denmark should have paid his dues on time.." He said in a low voice.

"Oh...well judging by this picture she eats at the Canopy Diner on Salvador street. I'll go there now." She replied.

"Good..I'll send Riccardo out to accompany you."

Cerebella shuttered a bit "_Ugh..not that creep_" she thought. She stuffed the picture in her dress pocket and patted Vice-Versa on his head. She walked out the door and met Riccardo. "Hellooo gorgeous. Ready for a good time?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. Vice-Versa shoved him off violently.

"Aaaaw no thanks. I don't think Vice here would like that." Cerebella informed."

"Hehehe I love my women fiesty and spicey WHEW!" Riccardo whislted."

"Ugh...whatever let's just go."

With that said, Cerebella and Riccardo left the building.

* * *

**Lab 8**

"Peacock! Shouldn't you be training in the labs fight deck?" Leduc questioned.

Peacock was in her toom watching televison as usual. "UGH! No way leduc that's more boring than 1950 re-runs. Besides I'm strong enough as it is already. Incase ya' didn't notice I was designed to beat the skullgirl." Peacock boasted.

"Yes well..don't let your ego blind you of the situation here." Leduc replied.

"Yeah yeah keep yer' tights on granpa. Hey I gots' an idea. Instead of fightin' why don't we go to the Canopy Diner? I've been in this lab all day and I want some fresh air...and some fresh food too."

Leduc scrathed his head. "Well...I guess i could go out and-...NO NO! I have assignments to handle and I can't afford to fall behind and neither can you. You should get to your training." He scolded. Peacock face palmed. "Look man, you've been stook in this lab for how long now? Zillions of years...maybe? Ya' need to lighten and have some smokes once in a while." Peacock said. Leduc looked at her for a moment and realized she was actually right.

"...you win...let's go to the diner." Leduc sighed.

"HA! I knew you'd give in...whaaat a sucker." Peacock teased.

"...let's just go."

With that said, Peacock and Leduc headed out the doors of Lab 8 and head straight for the diner.

* * *

**Canopy Diner**

The scene at the diner was quite a pleasent one. The music was jazzy, people were dancing and singing, and the food was great as always. It was enough to get people in their best moods. Peacock and Leduc walked in on the scene. Leduc was wearing a different attire that consisted of a black shirt with a skull design on it and dark blue jeans. "Wow this place is so...lively." Leduc said, amazed at the scene of the cheerful diner. Peacock smiled. "See..did I tell ya' or did I tell ya'. As usual I was right." Peacock bragged. Peacock then looked to her left and stuck her tounge out in disgust.

"What's wrong Peacock?" Leduc asked.

"Ugh look over to yer' left loverboy." Peacock told.

Leduc looked over to his left to see a three teenage girls eyeing him and giggling. One of the girls even waved at him. "Hey look there's a seat over there next to em'." Peacock pointed out. "Oh yeah..looks like we'll be sitting back to back againt's them." leduc replied.

"Ugh great now all I'm gonna' hear is 'Oh leduc your so cute' blah blah blah."

just then one of the waiters walked up to the two of them. "Hello guys welcome to the Canopy Diner." She greeted. Leduc waved at her. "Hello miss." He replied. The waiter looked at peacock and it creeped her out a bit that she was staring into two black holes were Peacocks eyes were supposed to be. However, the waiter always had a soft spot for little kids.

"Aaaaw she's soo cute. Is this your sister?" The waiter asked.

"Uh...yes..yes she is hehehe." Leduc replied.

Peacock stuck her toungue out at the waiter. "I'm hungry lady and you won't like me when I'm hungry." She shot. Suddenly, leduc placed his hand over her mouth. "Uh hehehehe so sorry miss. She get's like this when she is hungry as you can see." leduc laughed. The waiter smiled and grabbed two menus from her desk.

"Follow me please." She said with a cheerful sing-song tone.

The waiter navigated the two over to their seats. Once they reached the table Leduc and Peacock took their seats. The waiter looked at Peacock and smiled. "Here you go you little cutie pie." She said. Peacock growled. If it's one thing she hated it was being called cute. She was a weapon desinged to defeat the greatest threat the world had to offer not be designed to be...a cutie pie. "You guys take some time to look over the menu okay? I'll be right back." Peacock and Leduc were looking over their menus when all of a sudden they hear giggling in the back of them.

"Oh great." Peacock mumbled.

"what?" Leduc asked.

"Turn around."

Leduc turned around to face the three girls that were staring at him and giggling from earlier. leduc smiled at them and waved. "Oh..hehehehe..hi there." Leduc said. The three girls giggled even more. "Hello there. What's your name?" One of the girls asked.

"My name is Leduc. The young women sitting across from me is my..little sister Patricia." Leduc introduced.

"Hehehe..Leduc..such a cute name for a cute guy. I'll introduce my girlfriends and I. I'm Nahla parker, this is jane do, and the girl sitting across from me here is Sarah Denmark." Nahla introduced.

"Those are all very lovely names."

Peacock rolled the cybernetic eyes on her arms. "Hehehe..sooo cutey what brings to this diner?" One of the girls asked. "Uh nothing much ma'am. Just enjloying life on the outside I guess." leduc replied. The girls giggled again. Suddenly, Sarah got out of her seat and went over to sit next to Leduc. He blushed a bit.

"Sooooo Leduc. I got a question for ya'. you single honey bun?" She asked, leaning closer to Leduc.

"Uh...uh..what?"

Over at the entrance, Cerebella and Riccardo had just walked in. The waiter walked up to them with more menus in her hand. "Come on." Cerebella ordered.

"Hello guys welcome to Canopy Din-"

"Save it sexy lady. We're here on buisness." Riccardo interupted.

The waiters eyes were wide now. Cerebella whacked Riccardo in the back of his head. "Damn idiot!...I'm so sorry ma'am. My stupid friend over here is just being a moron." Cerebella growled. "Hehehehe so now we're friends huh Cerebella?" Riccardo laughed. Cerebella whacked him again. Suddenly the waiter gasped in shock.

"Y-your Cerebella..THE Cerebella?" She asked.

"Oh..hehehe yes that's me. The one and only." Cerebella boasted.

"OH...MY..GOSH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hahahaha that's nice. Uh well we are here on buisness so can we have a table?"

"Oh..sure. Follow me.

While they were walking Cerebella took out he picture of her target and began to examine the faces in the diner. "_Hmmmm where are you now?_" She thought to herself. The three suddenly stopped at a table. "Here you go guys. Here are your menus and I'll be right back." The waiter said and left. Cerebella continued to scan the area.

"Do you see em' yet?" Riccardo asked.

"No..it would help if you looked too ya' know." Cerebella replied in annoyance.

"So now I gotta do everything now huh?"

"Asshole"

Suddenly, Cerebella heard a bunch of giggling coming over from her left. She looked over and saw what she was looking for. "Look Riccardo over there." Cerebella pointed out. Riccardo looked at where Cerebella was pointing. He saw her. Sarah Denmark sitting next to Leduc. "Perfect. Let's do this now." He insisted.

"Whoa there you idiot. Don't go and cause a seen. The cops will be on our as-HEY!" Cerebella shouted.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Riccardo replied.

He walked over to Leducs table and grabbed Sarah by her arm. "HEY JERK CAN I HELP YOU!" She yelled. Riccardo tightened his grip on her. "You Sarah Denmark?" He asked. Sarah gulped.

"Y-yes I am. W-what's it t-to ya'?" She stuttered.

"Your comin' with me little lady."

Leduc jumped out of his seat. "HEY! Let..her..go." He demanded. Riccardo laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Oh yeah?..whacha' gonna' do pretty boy?" He asked. Suddenly. Riccardo felt a sharp blowing pain in his chest. Leduc used his force to deliver a damaging blow to riccardo's chest. The girls let out a loud scream and soon enough panic ensued within' the dinner. Riccardo got up and pulled out a large knife. Now everyone in the diner was in a fit of panic.

"Your gonna' pay for that you pretty boy shit freak." Riccardo growled.

"Laying your hand on a lady is never right. I'm gonna' have to teach you some manners." Leduc replied.

Suddenly, Leduc felt something big wrap around his body. "What the!" Leduc gasped. He looked in back of him and saw that he was being held by a giant orange hand. "That's enough now. I don't know who you are but you shouldn't be butting in our buisness." Cerebella warned. Leduc tried to squirm his way out. However, the more he squirmed the tighter the hand around his body squeezed him. He began to grunt in pain.

"Let..me go." He demanded.

"Hehehe I don't take orders from little boys. Especially a cute one like you. Plus I don't think my friend Vice-Versa want's to do that." Cerebella cooed.

"Er I'm not a little boy. I'm nineteen."

Cerebella blushed. "Nineteen huh? Well that's enough to get my attention." Cerebella muttered. She looked at Riccardo and shook her head. "You okay?" Riccardo didn't answer. He was looking at Leduc with the maddest eyes anyone had ever seen. He grabbed his knife and walked slowly towards the trapped Leduc.

"Hold him still Cerebella. I'm gonna' make him scream bloody terror." He growled.

"Do your worst you street punk." Leduc ordered.

"Street punks? You stupid kid we're not street punks. We're the fuckin' mafia bitch."

Vice-Versa's grip on Leduc tighten to a point of agony now. Leduc let out a loud yell of pain. Cerebella smiled at this sight. Suddenly, she was knocked over by a blunt object launched at her back. Vice-Versa released his grip on Leduc and dropped him. "AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Cerebella yelled. She looked over and saw Peacock cleaning off her revolver. "W-what the freak show?" Peacock laughed.

"Freak show? You stupid bimbo were not part of any freak show. We're the fuckin' lab 8 soldiers bitch." She shot.

"Err..Peacock...language." Leduc grunted in pain.

"Ugh Fine."

Cerbella got up and dusted herself off. Riccardo oin her by her side. Leduc and Peacock were side by side as well. "hey you wanna' take the bimbo on the left?" Peacock asked. Leduc nodded. "Let's do this." Leduc insisted as he got his metal clamps ready. Riccardo looked at Cerebella.

"I got pretty boy over there. I'll have some fun playing with him." Cerebella cooed.

"Damn.I guess I got no choice but to take the brat then." Riccardo complained.

" 's go."

Cerebella dashed towards Leduc and started the fight. vice-Versa swung a punch or two in and missed. Leduc swipe kicked Cerebella, causing her to fall hard on her head. Leduc backed away a little and waited for Cerebella to get back up. She did and stared daggers into Leduc. "I'm gonna break that sexy fucking FACE OF YOURS!" She yelled as she dashed towards leduc again. He seemed to notice that Vice-Versa appeared to have horns now. "_She's gonna' ram into me. I gotta move fa-_" Before Leduc could even finish thinking he found himself flying ten feet away. he landed hard on his back.

"Ah what a painful experience." He grunted.

He looked over to where Peacock was and saw her kicking Riccardo's ass. he was surprised she wasn't using her bombs like in most fights. "Hehe..give it..to him Peacock." He mumbled, still in pain. he looked over his shoulder and notice he had been knocked over towards the door that led to the diners roof. He suddenly got an idea. "HEY! MISS CEREBELLA IS IT!? I'M OVER HERE!" Leduc yelled over to Cerebella. She didn't hesitate to storm towards him. He ran through the doors and up the stairs. Cerebella chased after him.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER CUTIE YOU SHY OF ME!?" Cerebella teased.

"NO AND BY THE WAY I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S LEDUC!" Leduc yelled back.

"HAHAHA! CUTE NAME FOR A CUTE BOY!"

Leduc though to himself. "_Funny..she's the second girl today to say that to me._" Suddenly, he stopped at a double door that had a moon symbol on it. "This must be it. Now or never." He burst through the doors and saw that he was outside on the roof of the diner like he wanted. He heard the footsteps of Cerebella get closer and closer. He made a dash for the center of the roof. Finally that's when she showed up in sight.

"So..this is were our date is huh cutie boy?" Cerebella teased.

"Sorry I have a date with destiny miss Cerebella." Leduc replied.

"Hmmm. Well tell destiny she'll have to POSTPONE!"

Cerebella dashed towards Leduc with greater speed She used Vise-versa to throw punches rapidly at him. However, Leduc was way faster than Vice-versa's massive punches. He dodged over and over and over again. Cerebella grew annoyed. She tried to swipe kick Leduc but he jumped in the air. "PERFECT!" She yelled. Vice-Versa grabbed Leduc and the air and began to crush him. "HAHAHA! Didn't see that one now did ya cutie?" Leduc began to yell in pain again. His body was already hurt from the pressure put on his body earlier and now even more pressure was being applied. The pain was enough to make Leduc pass out. Once he did Vice-Versa released his hold on him and dropped him on the ground.

"Oh great he's out. Hmmm. I wonder if I can take him back home with me?" She said.

She walked over to examine him. "_Wow..he's really cute and a Nice body too._" She thought to herself. Suddenly, Leduc started to cough up blood. Cerebella back away from him and Vice-versa bawled his fist, ready to nail Leduc when the time was right. Leduc rose slowly to his feet. He was breathing heavily. Cerebella frowned sorrowfully at him. "Leduc honey I hate doing this to such a cute, nice, and innocent boy like you. I'll make you a deal. How about you ditch those...lab 8 rejects and come work for the mafia. I know for a fact you'll be happy there and best of all..I'll do anything for you...anything." Cerebella winked at him. Leduc then growled at her.

"Y-your asking me to betray m-my family. I will NOT betray my family. I will NEVER betray my family. And you know what? I will NEVER..EVER WORK FOR YOU MAFIA CROOKS!" he yelled.

Vice-Versa grabbed Leduc by both his arms and held him out in a stretching position. Cerebella walked over to him and started to repeatedly slap him as hard as she could. "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! THOSE WHO DO MEET A GRIZZLY END!" She screamed in his face. She stopped and watched as his head hung low in defeat. She placed a hand under his chin and brought his face up to meet his. "It's time I end this little scuffle. Afterall, I have a performence to put on for my fans. Look on the bright side..you still get to oin the Medici Mafia. I just have to knock you out and break your legs to do so." Cerebella brought her arm back and balwed her fist. She was getting ready to deliver the final blow. Leduc saw this and had to think fast.

"_I have to think fast. Wait...I have no choice but to use it. 90 watts should be enough to knock her out. Here it goes._" Leduc thought.

"IM READY TO SHOCK AND AWE YOU! 90 WATTS!"

Suddenly, a very uncomfortable and painful sensation shot through Cerebella's body. She screamed in pain. When the shock was over she fell to the ground defeated. Leduc was breathing real heavily now. His face and left arm bloodied. However, the suspense wasn't over yet. There was a loud boom followed by an explosion that came from the diner. "Oh no...PEACOCK YOU DIDN'T!" Leduc yelled. Leduc picked up cerebella in a bridal carry style and ran downstairs. when they got their he noticed the whole diner was on fire and Peacock was standing there smoking a cigar. "PEACOCK YOU-BOOM!" Before Leduc could finish another explosion occured in the back where the kitchen was.

"Come on Leduc. That other guy ran away and we can still make it!" Peacock informed.

"Let's go." Leduc replied.

Peacock and Leduc with Cerebella still unconsious in his arms ran out of the diner as fast as they could. They noticed a whole squad of fire fighters and even black egrets coming towards them. "Dammit, Leduc I'm gonna teleport us outta' here." Peacock told. Leduc shook his head. "Im gonna' go erase evidance that we were involved. I know it sounds unlike me but I have to. If the egrets find out that we did this than...the lab will be in grave trouble." Leduc explained. He looked at cerebella who was still knocked out. Then looked at Peacock.

"Here! Take her and get her out of here." He ordered.

"...next stop! Medici Towers!" Peacock yelled.

A black hole appeared out of nowhere. Peacock grabbed Cerebella and together the teleported to Medici Towers, leaving Leduc to dispose of the evidence linking Peacock to the explosion.

* * *

**2 days later**

Cerebella was in her room staring out at the city that was lying below her. She thought back about what had happen and how this was the first mission she had failed. Vitale didn't scold her as much as she thought he would because it turns out that the situation had been delt with another thanks to the help of Black Dahlia. Cerebella walked over to her dresser and opened it. She pulled out a piece of cloth that she had ripped off of leduc during their rooftop fight. She took it and looked out of her window again. "You can't hide from me forever now. I'll find you Leduc and when I do..I'll make you see the light and then..you'll be all mine." Cerebella said to herself as she tightened her grip on the ripped piece of clothing.

**Lab 8**

Leduc was recovering quite nicely. He had successfully destroyed all evidence linking him and Peacock to the destruction of the diner. He was sitting in his room reading a news paper when all of a sudden Peacock and Hive walked in. "Hows it hanging Leduc-tricity?" Peacock asked.

"What is Leduc-tricity Peacock?" Leduc asked.

"It's your name combined with electricity ya' ding bat."

"Hahahaha! nice one."

Peacock walked over and placed her hand on Leduc's shoulder. "I'm proud of ya' man. You managed to lighten' up and cause a great shindig two at that diner. Your quite the natural." Peacock praised. Leduc smiled. "Well..it was fun..except for the part when you blew up the diner." Leduc reminded. Peacock grind.

"Peacock. Exactly why did you do that?" Hive asked.

"Because I'm me. What are ya' gonna' do?" Peacock replied.

"But..but you blew up a freakin' diner Peacock!"

"YEP! Like a boss."

With that said, Peacock winked at both of them. Hive and Leduc both facepalmed, leaving Peacock laughing up a storm.

**Well that's my first skullgirls story. Well leave a review and tell me what ya' think. If the reviews are good then maybe I'll do another one. Until then "THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"**


End file.
